Constructing logical networks also referred to as network slicing is a key concept for next generation mobile communications networks such as 5G networks. Each network slice can be considered as a logical network with well-defined Service Level Agreements (SLAs), i.e. official commitments prevailing between a service provider and the customer about network services, quality, availability and responsibilities, based on a corresponding orchestration of required network resources. For the service provider it is essential to comply with the committed SLA not only to avoid possible penalties but to maintain scheduling of network resources and hence to keep the whole communication network stable. An unplanned re-orchestration of a network slice will be seen as the worst case situation by the network operator and should be avoided by all possible means.